The present invention generally relates to technique for steering a vehicle having at least a pair of individually driven right and left steerable wheels, and more particularly, to technique for preventing a steering reaction force originating from a difference between driving forces of the right and left wheels from imposing an adverse effect on a driver's steering operation.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S59(1984)-141405 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09(1997)-323561 disclose techniques for differentiating rotation speeds or driving forces of a pair of right and left drive wheels of a vehicle when the vehicle is turning, such as by controlling the drive wheels individually, or by correcting the driving forces of the left and right drive wheels individually in accordance with running conditions of the vehicle, so as to enhance turning characteristics of the vehicle.